Rock a Bye Keely
by CaitlinLovesYou
Summary: What happens when a time portal accidentally transports Phil into the year of 1992? He meets a certain three year old girl, and now Phil has a problem to solve before mayhem erupts in his future and the past, too? ON HIATUS.
1. I OWN NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT THE PLOT!

**Hey to all of my fellow readers! This is my first Phil of the Future fanfic, just so you know. You may know me from my two recent High School Musical stories, but if not, you can just click on the link to my user profile and check those out! BUT, only if you want to :) **

**Tell me if I should continue with this story or not, please! Thanks in advance. **

**-x0xCrAZiiTUBBieFiCWRiTeRx0x**

* * *

"And remember, Phil, do NOT, I repeat NOT, touch this little red button _here_," Lloyd Diffy was explaining to his son. Phil wasn't even listening, anyways. He had learned to tune out boring lectures whenever it came in handy, and this was the ideal moment to do so. Anyways, who was his father kidding? Usually when you emphasize the importance of NOT to do something to a person, they end up doing it with more passion than they would have in the first place. 

Phil sighed. "Ýeah, sure, whatever." His mind was really on a person. A certain _girl_ person to be exact. Yes that's right, he was daydreaming about the one, the only, Keely Teslow. The _unbelievable, extraordinary, wonderful, beautiful…WAIT. Did I just say BEAUTIFUL? _Phil shook his head. "I really am losing it," he muttered to himself quietly. He left his smug looking father to his work, and sat down on the couch thinking.

Not much time passed when his father went back out to the garage to try and finish fixing the family's time machine, which he would just fail to do later on…but still, it's good to keep trying! There, right in the middle of the family room, shining brightly, was the miniature remote-controlled time portal with the red button which Phil was "not to touch". But, Phil couldn't help himself. It seemed as if the time portal was coaxing him to press the shiny red button saying, "Come on, Phil…you know you want to press it…"

Curiously, Phil walked up to the time portal. "Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to just try and see what this button—"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

"That _can't_ be good."

**pheelypheelypheelypheelypheelypheelypheelypheelypheely**

Phil was immediately transferred to somewhere…in the past?

"Ah, damn!" he slapped his forehead with his hand and mentally beat himself up for being such an idiot. "Stupid red button…" A random newspaper piece was blown by the wind towards him, so he cautiously picked it up, afraid of seeing the date on it. He lifted the paper slowly and glanced at the date.

"NINETEEN NINETY-TWO!" he screamed. People were staring at him weirdly, probably debating whether or not this guy was mental or not. "Crap, crap, crap… What the hell am I going to do now?" he asked himself. "Boy, is dad gonna kill me."

Phil took this time to look around the town that he was in. Some of the stores were familiar, and he realized that he was still in his town, thankfully. He walked around some more until he came to a school. It was a preschool and elementary school combined into one, and all the little kids were playing around outside on the play equipment and all that good stuff.

He was just about to turn around to curse himself some more for getting stuck twelve years in the past when all of a sudden, a certain little girl caught his eye. She looked about three years old or so, and she had a head of slightly messy and wavy sandy, sun-streaked blonde hair, a little bit below her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in two small pigtails, and she was clad in jean overalls over a pink t-shirt. To be a bit more descriptive, she was rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up from a nap, and she looked at Phil with a tired expression set on her face. The little girl blinked sleepily and glanced longer at Phil, like she remembered him, but decided she had no idea who this person was.

Phil was looking at her too. Her eyes…they seemed familiar. He knew them from somewhere…

Then his eyes traveled to the small nametag she had on. The corners were beginning to curl up, like she had been wearing it all day. And there, in big, purple, capital letters that Phil had to squint to see from where he was standing, were letters that spelled out a name that he couldn't believe he was seeing. But it was there, and it said:

K-E-E-L-Y T-E-S-L-O-W.

* * *

**Heehee! Three-year-old Keely! Oooh, the possibilities of an entertaining story plot are high right now! So, read and review!Oh yeah, I may have the year wrong, but oh well, it's close enough. :P**


	2. Big Mistakes

**SORRY i DiDN'T UPDATE iN SOO LONG! ive been busy with school and stuff...all of these exit exams, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it!**

* * *

"Oh God, it's KEELY!" Phil half shrieked, half whispered. Then, coming out of his shock, "Aw, she's so adorable…" Keely smiled cutely at him before turning around and heading for the sandbox. "Man, I'm dead. I'm a dead man…"

He wandered away from the school, deciding to come back later, in about…he looked at his watch…an hour. The preschool was from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m., so he had a whole hour to spare before seeing Keely again. He reached in his pocket and found his wallet which contained his recent "nird day" money and his allowance—exactly two hundred and twelve dollars…not much to live by, but it would last, maybe…until the time portal was recharged, and THAT would take another month.

He went over to a taco stand and got himself an early lunch. He ate that quickly and killed time by wandering around aimlessly. Stores seemed closer together back then. He could easily walk to and from different places.

Now it was almost twelve, so he headed back to the school.

The bell rang as he walked onto the school grounds. He spotted Keely with her mini pink butterfly-print backpack, sitting on a bench, where kids would wait until their parents picked them up. Phil didn't want to freak her out or anything, so he approached her slowly.

"Uh…hi, there…" He smiled nervously at Keely. She stared back.

**KEELY'S POV**

This boy just came up to me. Now he's talking to me. Maybe I shouldn't answer him. Mommy said not to talk to strangers. But this boy looks nice. Maybe I should say hi.

**NO POV**

"Hi," Keely had said. Her voice was barely audible and she recoiled as if she had said the wrong thing. Now she looked scared.

"My name's Phil." He smiled warmly at her, and her face slowly changed from unsure to adorably happy. She smiled back. "And you must be Keely Teslow?"

Keely looked surprised and she gasped excitedly. "Wow! How did you know my name? Are you magic?" she squeaked, obviously not remembering that she was wearing a nametag. And Phil, not wanting to crush the small girl's imagination, played along.

He grinned. "A little bit."

"Mommy said that magic isn't real but now I know it is!" Phil laughed softly at her voice. Instead of her mature one he was used to, it had a high-pitched, squeaky tone to it. "Can you take a bunny out of a hat?"

She said this so seriously that Phil almost cracked up. He bit his tongue to prevent it. "Well, I'm not sure, but I know somebody who can do that."

Keely nodded. "Mommy showed me a magic show one time. A man pulled a bunny out of a hat, and I got a snow cone!"

"Oh well, Keely. I think I have to go now…so I'll see you soon, okay?" Her face fell and she looked sad.

"Okay…" He stood up a bit too fast and the time portal fell out of his pocket. "Phil, what's that?" Keely reached for it, and Phil tried to jerk it away, but he was too late. Keely had accidentally pressed the red button again, and soon, they both were engulfed in a white light.

When it was over, Phil glanced around. His eyes grew wider at the sight of horse-drawn carriages and things of that sort—he couldn't even explain it. Keely had pressed the button again, and they were stuck in the 1800's. He reached into his pocket again and instead, found handfuls of gold coins where his money used to be. _So money changes automatically to a form that can be used…nice._

_FREAKING HELL! WHAT THE CRAP AM I GONNA DO? _His mind was yelling at him. But the truth hit him and he realized that the only thing he could do now was take care of himself for another 30 days…damn, and he had to take care of Keely too.

Meanwhile, Phil didn't notice the tiny quivering figure clinging to his leg. He looked down to find a terrified Keely. Phil sighed and felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault. He screwed up the past. He screwed up everything.

"I-I'm sorry…" her voice was muffled by the jeans Phil was wearing.

He carefully and nervously picked the trembling girl up into his arms, and she accepted it. Phil was suddenly quite embarrassed for some reason, and he hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Er—it's…okay, Keely. It's not your fault…it's mine. It'll be okay…" She glanced at his face worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"I hope so." She looked satisfied momentarily with that answer. _Okay, Phil. Breathe. Don't hyperventilate in front of her. That'll just make it worse. Just be glad she isn't crying or anything…then you'd be completely lost!_


End file.
